Donnie's Revenge
by CyberPunkAlchemist247
Summary: SEQUAL. After Mikey's little prank, a certain purple masked turtle decides to get back at his baby bro, by using the exact same method. Not TCEST, Turtlecest. Donatello and Michelangelo goodness.


Donatello angrily typed away at his computer, his large fingers gliding over the keyboard like he had five fingers instead of three. But the brainy turtles mind was elsewhere.

It had been a week since Mikey's 'stunt' and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get that strange feeling to go away. Donnie could normally figure it out in a small amount of time but whenever he thought about it, shivers travelled up his spine and he couldn't think properly.

It must have been anger he was feeling. It couldn't be anything else. He hadn't been able to fix his beloved coffee maker all day after Donnie had failed to catch is ridiculously fast baby brother. He hadn't been able to have any coffee for a whole two days until he was able to finally get the stupid thing to work. And throughout those two days Donnie had become very bitter and sour to everyone he interacted with. He even had a major argument with Leo because of his bad, coffee deprived mood.

'There must be a way for me to get back at Mikey...' Donnie leant back in his chair, giving up in his attempts to distract himself with work. He briefly wondered why this even bothered him so much in the first place. Mikey pulled pranks on his older brothers literally every day, sometimes even every hour, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Then again, Mikey had never gotten _that _upclose and personal, his baby bro liked to set up traps in the middle of the night and spring them when they least except it. But it was weird for the little turtle to use that type of approach.

Donatello thought for a moment when he suddenly grinned, an evil idea and an old saying popping into his big head.

"Like a wise man or master Splinter once said..." Donnie chuckled and left his lab, off to find Mikey who most likely on the couch playing video games or in the kitchen creating one of his many 'works of art.'

* * *

Mikey hummed to himself as he folded the cake batter, the light and fluffy texture indicating it was almost perfect. After almost all morning preparing all the ingredients and measuring the right amounts for his latest and probably greatest creation to date, it was finally ready to go in the oven.

The youngest turtle was so focused on his work that he didn't see the shadow that was slowly creeping its way up behind him, a smirk on its shadowed face.

As Mikey poured the batter into the cake tin, olive green arms suddenly wrap around his waist. This sudden action caused Mikey to almost drop the mixing bowl into the tin, along with the batter inside.

"Eek!" Mikey squealed his 'manly' scream as his mask was pulled over his eyes and the bowl taken from his grasp. He had never liked the dark and being blind to everything but the dark was not helping his deep fear.

"Hey Mikey..." Mikey knew he should have felt relieved at the sound of Donnie's voice, but for some reason this time it just made him more on edge.

"Oh, it's just you Donnie. Dude, I thought you were a ghost or some kind of evil monster or something for a second there." Mikey said as he tried to break away from Donnie's surprisingly tight grip.

No matter how much the turtle struggled, his big brother did not loosen his grip or let go.

"Err... dude? You can let me go now. Jokes over." Mikey chuckles nervously, slight panic starting to settle in his mind due to Donnie's strange behaviour.

"What if I don't want to let go, Mikey?" Mikey gulped at the sound of Donnie's voice. It was much deeper than it normally was and held a strange, almost suggesting tone. It kind of reminded Mikey of the voice he used when...

Oh.

"Dude, if this is about before, I'm sorry man. Lesson leant. Won't happen again, scouts honour?" Mikey's fear of the dark and the feeling of impending doom quickly approaching was enough to make the younger turtle beg.

He heard Donnie chuckle, his hot breath travelling down his neck, the unfamiliar feeling causing his head to become slightly dizzy, and felt the older turtle's head rest on his left shoulder. Mikey also felt them begin to swag from side to side slightly, that strange feeling in his stomach becoming stronger so it must be motion sickness or something like that.

"But what if I don't want to let go? What if I want to stay this close to you forever, Mikey? What if I want to hold you and never let you go?" Mikey whimpered as Donnie whispered in his ear, the strangely sweet words causing his heartbeat and head to go haywire. This was probably the first time in his 17 years of life, ignoring the short time he spent as a normal turtle, that the orange masked turtle had been rendered speechless. This was all just too weird now, Donnie's strange behaviour and the unwanted side effects that it was having on his lower haft, not to mention his head and runaway heart.

"Donnie..." Mikey whispered, since it was the only thing that he could manage to get out of his tongue tied mouth.

"I didn't like that trick you pulled in my lab. I just wanted to make sure that it never happened again." Donnie said as he blew into Mikey's ear, making the turtle in his arms shiver.

"Yeah... no prob dude..." Mikey gulped as he felt the hands of his brother travel lower down his body.

"Oh... and Mikey..."

Mikey panted, suddenly out of breath. "Yeah..."

* * *

**My Ending**

"Thanks for the bowl!"

Before Mikey could even realise what had happened, Donnie's arms disappeared from his waist and the weight and presence of his older brother was gone.

"What the-" Mikey gasped as he straightened his mask. Everything was as he left it before Donnie's surprise attack, except for one major detail.

"Dude, give back the mixing bowl! I can't finish my masterpiece without the rest of the batter!"

Mikey knew deep down that this little stunt today meant war. No one touches his cooking before it's finished and gets away with it.

_No one._

"Donnie, you may be the winner of his round and the smartest turtle there is. But you chose poorly when challenging me to a prank off... like sensei said, 'Fight fire with fire'. This means war, big brother."

**TBC?**


End file.
